


White and yellow daffodils | Gardens II

by Mishtique



Series: Gardens [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician), cpop
Genre: (non-sexualized), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hormones, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, lots of kids, oh a lot of hormones, poor tao, side byun baekhyun/park chanyeol, side kim jongdae/kim minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: Kris is still a workaholic - just slightly better at handling it. Tao still works in gardens - but now with way more people working for him than he ever imagined. They're still the same, just married and happy now. It's the people around them that change, or better said, increase. Jongdae and Minseok are happy with their little one, Baekhyun is convincing Chanyeol that a third child is a good choice and Tao and Kris? Their little surprise is coming too - they just don't know yet.





	White and yellow daffodils | Gardens II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malingshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malingshu/gifts).



> Might have forgotten to post this on AO3. Whoops.
> 
> Some warnings: male pregnancy, male lactation and extreme fluff with uuh little plot. 

**White and yellow daffodils | two gardens**

It’s at times like these that Tao is most grateful that Kris expanded his company for him with more people. It meant they could actually go on dates when Tao could get Kris off his work and that he didn’t need to feel guilty about not working. It also meant that Tao could spend more time with his now close friends, especially when the alphas are all gone.

Baekhyun returns from putting Chanwoo and Chaeyoung to bed at the same time as Jongdae comes down. “Still amazed by how you are able to put two of them in bed while I can only handle Minjun in the same time,” Jongdae says with a huff of a laugh and the two sit down next to Tao.

“You know how it is,” Baekhyun starts, “Chanwoo is the oldest of the kids and he’s able to help Chaeyoung do what she needs to do before bed, so I’m mostly just here to make sure nobody does something they shouldn’t be doing since it’s your house. When we’re at home I’ve started learning Chanwoo how to do everything alone without my presence and how to help Chaeyoung so I have my hands free should there be a third one in the future.”

Tao catches the hint and the mischievous face of the older omega and puts the TV on silent. “I think this conversation asks for a pillow session,” he says and before he knows it they have a cosy place made out of blankets and pillows to lay down in. It’s a bit on the small side but nobody really cares about it since it’s only a better excuse to cuddle.

Once they’re lying down Baekhyun is in the middle with Jongdae and Tao nestled against his sides. “Now speak,” Jongdae says with a grin, “We aren’t laying here to hear nothing.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and then breathes out. “I want a third child. Chanyeol needed quite a bit convincing since he thought it would be too much for me to handle since he’s still way too much of a workaholic. Had to promise that we would wait a bit, like half a year or something, and then we could try again,” his words are accompanied with a smile of pure joy and the frustration with his husband doesn’t sound too serious.

Tao admires Baekhyun for being able to voice out his wants in such a mature way that he is able to inform his husband and compromise so both he and Chanyeol are happy. A family like Baekhyuns, with two young children, a hardworking husband and their own parents to worry about doesn’t seem like an easy thing to Tao, but it sounds so lovingly that Tao can’t help but want his own too.

Now don’t get him wrong, Kris is an amazing husband, even though he is just as much a workaholic. They do have more time now that Kris can put away his work more easily and that Tao has people working for him, but Tao feels that they miss something to care for. Yet it doesn’t appeal for him to talk about this with Kris at this time. He doesn’t really want to plan this. Kris’ opinion about this is known; he does want children but he isn’t in a hurry about this, and Tao agrees.

If it comes naturally, it comes. Planning a pregnancy doesn’t have the same feel about it – at least for Tao it doesn’t. Sure, had they been with less money or in a worse situation it should have been better to be able to prepare for their child but with Kris’ huge pay check they have no reason to even think about worrying.

“Chanyeol is so considerate for thinking about whether you would be able to handle it or not,” Jongdae comments and Tao nods in agreement.

“You two are so in love I never hear you have an argument,” Tao adds but he receives a snort from Baekhyun.

“We’re amazing at fighting, but it happens that we’re apparently even better at making up so I don’t think I’ve ever went out of the house being actual mad,” Baekhyun says, “but that’s actually a rule from Chanyeol. Unless we really need to be somewhere we aren’t allowed to go out until we can make up or compromise. He doesn’t want me to be mad.”

“Cringy lovebirds, can’t describe you in any other way,” Jongdae says, “but Tao and Kris aren’t any better.”

Tao laughs because he knows it’s true, both Kris and he are quite romantic, even more after they started dating. “Don’t talk like you and Minseok aren’t taking each other out on surprise dates or holidays. I sometimes feel bad for Minjun, being stuck with parents who are still in love like teenagers.”

Jongdae smiles, obviously guilty, and doesn’t say anything to deny it. They talk for some more until the children wake up again and then it’s time to go home already. Tao is obviously excited to see Kris again, still can’t believe he missed his husband this morning since he slept in.

♥

It’s Tuesday when Tao opens a jar of fruit spread and it definitely doesn’t smell like it usually does. Chanwoo is already munching on some pieces of bread Tao cut for him and Chaeyoung is not-so-patiently waiting for him to make her plate. While Chanwoo gets to chose and experiment a little with what he wants to eat, Tao is a bit more careful with the younger sibling.

He checks if the spread isn’t spoiled and when the printed date on the bottom says it should be perfectly fine, so he doesn’t have any excuse for his strange reaction to it. Chaeyoung shows her growing impatience by whining and Tao decides to just use it, even though every time the damn jar comes too close to his nose he wants to throw up.

Chaeyoungs smile when he gives her the plastic plate makes up for it but apparently his discomfort is still noticeable as Chanwoo asks if he’s okay. He nods, “I’m just a bit sick, I don’t know why though.”

The nauseas feeling stops after an hour or two and Tao is grateful, especially since he has a shift late afternoon and he really doesn’t want to call in sick now that he takes a lot less shifts than he used to do.

♥

Tao knows sleep is finally close when he doesn’t think about anything anymore but the shifting of his husband next to him keeps him out of it.

“Kris, can you stop moving for once,” he grumbles, feeling slightly grumpy since he once again was kept from sleeping. His need for sleep increased lately and for some reason actually falling asleep got harder.

Kris shifts once more and before he is able to say anything about it he’s engulfed by his husbands arms. “Did you not have a good day at work,” Kris inquires and Tao wants to roll his eyes. Alphas and their ways of communication – he needs to ask what’s wrong, not suggest what Kris thinks is the cause of his grumpiness.

“No,” he mumbles, not even sure himself why he is so freaking grumpy at the man he usually can’t stay mad at for longer than a second. “I’m just tired and I can’t sleep for some reason and you’re moving and my feet are cold an-”

His whiny rant is cut of when he feels Kris kiss his neck. “It’s ok, we all have bad days,” and Tao silently curses that his husband just knows how to make everything ok again, even though he still hasn’t asked in the right way what’s wrong. He will never be able to stay mad at him for long. His cold feet are now between Kris’ lower legs and with the feeling of feet that slowly warming up, he falls asleep.

♥

The temperature has been high this week, but today Tao feels as if he´s walking around in an oven. And it´s not even 1 PM yet. He knows Jongdae will worry if the other omega gets to learn of his working schedule today – the usual agreement is that with any temperature above 25 degrees Celsius, Tao stops working between 12 and 3. While 25 isn’t that hot yet, it can feel hot very fast when working in the burning sun and considering Tao’s history with the heat, they decided that it would be okay to work like that.

He remembers almost fainting the day he met Kris and while the fainting wasn’t a good thing, meeting his husband certainly was. His thoughts drift off to more Kris related things – the way he loves being hugged by Kris, the way his alpha smells and how his big arms fit around him perfectly. The way their hands fit perfectly together when they walk over the beach, sand between their toes. Kris’ ugly toes. Tao giggles.

His husband has a lot of great traits and an amazing body but his feet aren’t really attractive and his toes are just ugly. Kris knows and that makes it even funnier since it allows Tao to make jokes about them, just not too much because Tao knows his husband can get quite grumpy as a result and he kind of wants to avoid that. It’s not that he won’t be able to make up with his husband about small insignificant things like these, but that is exactly the thing that costs a lot of energy. And Tao doesn’t have that energy.

Tao will have to corner Kris first and then fast but precisely attack. This attack will have a base of cuteness, usually a slight pout or that smile he knows his husband has a weakness for. Then he will come closer – starting with some comments while sitting at a safe distance and slowly closing the distance when he deems it safe to hug his husband. This can be done from the back, accompanied with a small massage or from the front, usually with small kisses on Kris’ body.

And that’s when the tiring stuff starts. Kris’ can’t stay grumpy about something so small for a long time, Tao knows all too good, and all his “attacks” are a huge tease for Kris that wakes up his libido. This awakening, if there aren’t any obstacles, will end up in a few rounds of sex that leave both of them satisfied, basking in each other’s scent and their afterglow.

He is awakened from his daydreaming in the garden when Sehun calls for him.

“Tao, are you almost done yet?” the younger asks, but since the distance between them is quite big it’s screamed and it startles Tao so much he shoots up from the crouching position he was in. It appears to be a bad decision, especially with his lacking water intake of today. The dizziness becomes too much and Sehun’s worried face blurs in front of him.

♥

“You know,” Kris starts when he stops tapping around on this tablet, “Maybe we should get you checked up by the doctor today.”

Tao looks up from the book he is reading and simply raises an eyebrow. “What are you getting worried about? I fainted today, I didn’t die.”

Kris gives him the look, you know, the “you-know-exactly-what-I’m-talking-about-please-don’t-be-like-this” look that everyone has and Tao sighs.

“I know you’re right, I just don’t want you to get worried over me. You’re finally a bit less busy with work, passing your free time with me or playing those silly games,” Tao casts a meaningful look at the tablet, “and I don’t want you to have to worry about me. Your life is so busy and hectic I’m afraid I need to start worrying about your heart once you’ve turned 30.”

Kris shifts around a bit until his back is against the armrest and there is space between his legs, obviously meant for Tao. He gets the hint and settles down between the thick, muscled legs that are the result of Kris’ gym sessions with Chanyeol. Even though there isn’t a lot of height difference between them, it’s comfortable and Tao loves being like this. It energizes him.

His moment of peace is broken when Kris starts speaking again. “I know you don’t want me to worry and normally I wouldn’t be so worried but I’ve been having some thoughts that make me more eager to have you checked in with an doctor.” Kris’ arms get around his belly and Tao baths in the smell and love Kris is showering him in.

“Did you notice your recent tiredness?”

Tao nods.

“Did you notice your returning nausea?”

Tao’s face gets a bit ugly, he definitely isn’t a fan of it.

“And did you notice your recent pull towards the guys’ kids? Like you always loved them, but have you noticed that you had a few problems letting them go?”

Tao thinks for a bit and then nods again.

“Did you think it might have a correlation with this?”

And a finger presses with slight pressure on his tummy.

Oh.

He didn’t.

Well, that would be a nice surprise.

“Let’s get it checked then.”

♥

The doctor Tao goes to is one trusted by all his friends; Baekhyun went there when he got pregnant, both the first and the second time, and Jongdae naturally followed after hearing Baekhyuns good words about the man.

And now he’s here.

“You’re already 8 weeks in, I’m quite surprised you didn’t come earlier,” comments the doctor. The cool gel stopped being too cold after a few seconds and now Tao can relax, his hand in Kris’.

“We weren’t really planning it yet,” Tao admits, “but it’s definitely a wanted surprise.”

The doctor looks at the screen and smiles. “That’s nice to hear. Please don’t take my comment the wrong way, I only said it because some omegas recognize their own pregnancy quite easily.”

Tao hums. The doctor’s words didn’t feel as an insult as they are true; Baekhyun had known quite fast and Jongdae, while being quite secretive about it, had too. “It’s okay, I know. I guess my symptoms just didn’t spark the idea with me yet as I thought I was just under the weather or worked too hard.”

The doctor nods again. “I do have another surprise for you though, other than the pregnancy,” the doctor states.

“What is it?” Kris asks. He has been quite silent through the whole meeting, probably observing every detail around Tao and taking in all the information he can get.

“They are twins,” the doctor reveals and a wide smile appears on Tao’s face. “Did you hear that? Did you? We will have two, two little sparks of joy,” he radiates joy and Kris mirrors his emotions. “I know darling,” Kris says and kisses him on his forehead, “You will do amazing.”

Tao blushes, suddenly aware the doctor is still with them during this display of affection. Of course this doesn’t go unnoticed by the doctor and he laughs. “It’s okay men, you are expecting something great, don’t be afraid to celebrate that.”

Kris and Tao share one more smile and return their attention back to the doctor. “However, having twins might mean the pregnancy will be harder than if you only had one, but we will do everything to make it as easy as possible. And if your first two months are to indicate anything about how it will go you won’t have anything to worry about.”

♥

And it went like the doctor said.

At least, the pregnancy itself. Even though Tao was pregnant with twins, his body adapted really well and the nausea was fast to disappear. The exhaustion became less though Tao was now easier tired after activities rather than through the whole day so Kris made sure he took the months off.

If Kris hadn’t hired more people for Tao’s company this would have never been possible but once Sehun and Kai knew about the pregnancy they were really eager to help and totally understood Tao’s absence. This didn’t mean Tao was never found in gardens; if he had a stubborn mood he would sneak out of the house and away from who Kris appointed to watch him that day (if it wasn’t Kris himself) to help around or when he wanted to check on Sehun and Kai.

But back to what the doctor said. The pregnancy itself is going really well, the babies really if the scans are right and Tao has never been happier.

As long as his hormones didn’t fuck up.

The doctor had warned for mood swings that were worse than the ones Baekhyun and Jongdae used to have since they are expecting twins but neither Tao nor Kris had expected them to be _this_ bad.

♥

Tao always says he doesn’t bother Kris while he’s at work, but this is an emergency. Both the little ones just can’t stay still for even one second and his chest, one that used to be flat before Kris got these little demons in him, has been ridiculously sensitive.

And the third trimester barely started. He has to carry these demons around for three months more, stuck at home with kicking babies and stupid tits while his oh-so-sweet husband is away at work, leaving him with a friend if he deemed it necessary.

Tao huffs.

Damn alphas and their easy side of the pregnancy.

Deep down Tao knows he doesn’t hate Kris for this, for their two little bundles of joy, but everything is just so, so annoying and tiring and mood destroying and he doesn’t know what to do with it. He just want his alpha to cuddle him to sleep but the damn bastard isn’t home yet.

He has called the secretary but he said Kris was in an important meeting, a call to Kris’ work phone was left unanswered and the messages to Kris’ private cell phone weren’t even read. So he really was in that meeting that just had to be more important than he was.

He mentally scolds himself for wallowing in self-pity, but he has tried everything and it just doesn’t go away. Kris’ warm embrace is all he wants.

The bed suddenly feels a much better place to lay down than the uncomfortable couch and Tao lays down on Kris’ side, enjoying how the alpha’s smell surrounds him. The t-shirt Kris sleeps in is the next victim and Tao, together with the pups, get some much needed rest.  

♥

There are also times that he’s afraid.

He’s afraid that there will be going something wrong. Something going wrong during the pregnancy; he might be doing too much or stressing too much, indirectly harming the babies. He would never forgive himself and he doesn’t want to imagine what Kris would do to him, knowing that it’s his fault the pregnancy went wrong. Or that the kids would accidentally would kill the other with their cords, you know, you do hear that from time to time.

But he’s also afraid something will go wrong during labour. He’s afraid one of them might be getting too little air or that one will be born silent. His body giving up is something he’s also afraid of, that there will be a complication that will cost him too much and leave him unable to see his kids grow up, leaving them alone with Kris.

And if the labour goes alright, he’s afraid that he won’t be the right omega for them. That he won’t carry enough milk for them or that they reject drinking from him. Artificial milk is a thing, but still, the thought of his kids not wanting to drink from him hurts him. Or that he won’t be careful enough with them, accidentally hurting them. He would never forgive himself for it.

His mind goes at a hundred kilometres, running around with any bad story he read online or in some informative paper. He knows the chance it happens is small as both of Baekhyuns pregnancies went amazing and Jongdae endured it without any complications. But still. And that part, that damned ‘but still’ makes him go crazy. It makes him cry from insecurity, makes him want to rip of his hair for being so goddamn insecure and cuddly up to Kris to get rid of this insecurity.

But he doesn’t need to cuddle up to Kris because his husband always notices before he even says something about it.

Sometimes it’s when they’re watching an hospital related show on tv and they’re showing a baby that’s hurt; Kris gets close and hugs him from behind, soothing all of Tao’s nerves and getting rid of the insecurity.

It usually happens at night. When Kris is already asleep but Tao’s still awake, overthinking everything that might go wrong. And even then, unconsciously, Kris helps him. The alpha tends to suddenly spoon him or mumble some words that catch Tao off guard but also gets his mind away from the worries.

One day Kris asks why he is so worried.

“You’ve seen it gone well with both Baekhyun and Jongdae, I never noticed that you were afraid back then. What is it that has you so scared now?” he asks. They’re sitting in the luxury bath Kris had placed once Tao officially moved in so they could enjoy it together. Tao lets his head rest on Kris’ shoulder before answering, thinking for a second.

“I think it’s the fact that they’re depending on me. Back with Baekhyun or Jongdae I was only supporting, watching from the side line. And now we will be having two of our own and I’m so, so afraid that I won’t be providing with what they need. I’m afraid of disappointing you and not being the omega this family needs. I feel like I’m lacking something compared to Baekhyun or Jongdae when it comes to parenting and I don’t know what to do to fill that gap,” he answers, unconsciously rambling.

Admitting it is like removing a wall that has been build around it and before he knows it he’s crying. Kris leaves kisses on his face whenever he catches sight of a tear. “No need to cry Tao, I think you’re doing amazing. You don’t have to worry about disappointing me, you would never. You’re trying your hardest to be a good parent for our kids and that’s all you will need to be doing. It’s amazing how well you have been doing for your first time and I love you so, so much. I would never want anyone else to have children with, you know that right?”

Tao’s tears have ceased, leaving him as a sniffing mess. He nods.

“And you don’t need to compare yourself to Baekhyun and Jongdae. I’m sure they found their first time parenting scary too, they just don’t show it, just like you only show it to me and not everyone else,” Kris says, “And don’t you think it would be a good idea to talk with them about this? Then you know you’re not the only one that felt insecure and they might be able to give you some tips.”

Tao nods again and a weak smile appears on his lips. It was a good and logical idea and he doesn’t understand why he couldn’t think of that himself, but he would like to blame the hormones.

“Thank you for dealing with messy me,” he mumbles, hiding his face in Kris’ neck, not wanting to show his tear streaked face. Kris chuckles. “You don’t need to thank me for this Tao, I love you and you can talk to me about this. You might be the one pregnant but I’m the father too.”

Kris kisses Tao on the lips and the confession suddenly has Tao feeling like they just started dating again, that fluttery feeling of love bubbling in his stomach.

His smile, one with emotions that he can feel reach his toes, breaks out and he gives Kris another kiss. No heated kiss, noting extreme, just a sweet kiss to share his emotions. He has never been happier.

♥

They’re not together when it starts.

Tao is actually with Baekhyun, spending some quality time together. Chanyeol took the kids out to some place which gave Baekhyun finally some rest and he had asked Tao to visit so they could do some fun stuff.

They’re in the middle of making this way-too-much-chocolate-but-fuck-it-they’re-both-in-the-mood for it cake when Tao feels what he think the doctor described as his body being ready for the delivery of the babies. Or the babies ready to leave the body, depending of who you think wants to get rid of the other first.

He freezes for a second, the chocolate that should be melted still in his hand to double check if he’s not imagining anything. No. He really _is_ feeling it.

Baekhyun stands next to him, they share a look and Baekhyun takes the chocolate from Tao’s hands. “The cake can be baked for the visitors later, let’s get you to the hospital and that stupid husband of yours near you,” Baekhyun says in a way that shows he knows what he’s doing and it calms Tao. Baekhyun’s hormones have been playing with him too, explaining the side comment about his husband as he isn’t liking many alphas right now and the humour of it makes him relax.

Before he knows it he’s in the hospital, the first medicine injected and doctors have come and gone. Just when he thought it was going to be unbearable without his husband, Kris appeared and if Tao wasn’t in labour right now he would run at him to hug him, in dire need for some physical contact.

However, Kris had been looking into information about labours of omega’s and questioned both Minseok and Chanyeol for tips and seemed to know perfectly what Tao wanted as he sat down next to Tao on the bed, showering him with praises and little pecks.

♥

The two are delivered without any complications. A girl and a boy, just like Tao had hoped and they’re both as healthy as they can be. Baekhyun had left quite soon after Kris arrived, knowing they needed privacy, and now that the children are both there the nurses have left them alone too.

The bed Tao got was bigger than a regular hospital bed, specially made for the needs of an alpha-omega pair after giving birth. Since the omega’s body needs to adjust to not carrying them anymore and actually breastfeeding them, enough space is needed to be comfortable, especially as an alpha is really hovering after the birth of their children.

Tao and Kris are nestled against each other, almost as if they form a circle of protection. The kids lay in between the both of them and are fast asleep, exhausted from crying, feeding and seeing so much new stuff. Tao isn’t far from being in the same state and Kris takes advantage of this peace to appreciate his omega for a bit.

“I love you,” and Tao is just awake enough to hear him and reply.

“I love you too, so, so much,” he giggles when Kris places another kiss in his neck just where it tends to tickle and Tao feels like he’s basking in love.

Life can’t get any better than this.

♥

Ever since Tao got to know Kris, full time and overworking workaholic, the man actually started to work less. Once they started dating more time of so Kris could actually stay dating Tao (believe him, he had threatened the man quite harshly after Kris once again not been able to make it for a date because of work), once they got married because they could only go on so long without actually spending some quality time together and once Tao got pregnant it was so Kris could keep an eye on Tao.

While this may sound very forceful from Tao’s side with all the threatening, it is for their own good and Kris knows this. He is someone that naturally works hard and his company is quite important for him, which makes it hard for him to say no to working overtime or fixing the mess of others. Now that he has Tao he actually has something to return to and something to reject work for, but it’s still not in his nature and he’s grateful Tao keeps him on his toes.

Tao has never been an omega that wants to be cuddled and suffocated by his alpha and Kris knows this but once the younger got pregnant it was like his personality took a flip and he wanted nothing but to have Kris hovering around.

Now that the kids are here it is unknown ground to Kris but he got better at reading his husband after these years and is fast to catch up the signs that Tao still wants him around a lot, just not as much. And Kris loves it, showering his children and Tao with all the love he can give and the love they deserve.

It’s at moments like these that he feels most content. It’s when summer has arrived earlier than expected, much to Tao’s enjoyment, and they’re laying ono the king size bed outside in the garden with the kids between them and their hands holding the other’s. 

♥

Time flies; it feels like yesterday that he chose Kris as his mate and that they got married but reality proves him wrong when he sees his kids running around with Baekhyuns children, hiding from Jongdaes. Baekhyuns youngest has fallen asleep against his father while Jongdae is dazing around too, sleepy as his second pregnancy is taking its toll. He is grateful for everyone’s amazing health and he couldn’t be happier. Minseok, Chanyeol and Kris are grilling the meat at the BBQ and messing around in the way they would when they were younger.

It’s when Tao meets Kris’ eyes and a huge smile appears on the alpha’s face that he knows he couldn’t have been as happy with anyone else.

And that it’s time for more children.

**Author's Note:**

> Please wish jia a late happy birthday ♥ May this year bring more good memories for her


End file.
